Una extraña Pareja
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Un one-shot de la pareja mas extraña jamas formada en KHR, conformada por el Arcobaleno Reborn y Hibari Kyoya, pasen y lean pero...no me hago responsable de nada .w. R18


Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así todos serian gays ewe, esto es obra de Amano Akira-sama.

Nota:

Leeran bajo su propio riesgo, no me hare cargo de traumas, contusiones, desangramientos etc.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Sexo HARD.

Hibari "Carnivoro" Kyoya ukeado y masoquista.

Y muchos OMAIGA.

Parejas:

R18

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_**Pensamientos**_**–**

–_Cambio de idiomas_–

(Me da la gana intervenir :D)

*-/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Hibari Kyoya sabía que la relación que mantenía con el Arcobaleno Reborn no era sana, y ciertamente poco aceptada.

Pero a el no le importaba lo que esos herbívoros decían, porque disfrutaba enormemente de su "_romance_" con el Carnívoro.

Ambos tenían ya más de un año como pareja y como vivían bajo el mismo techo, la sede Vongola en Italia, Hibari simplemente había mudado sus cosas más personales en la habitación del hombre de las patillas.

De hecho, ahora mismo, Kyoya se encontraba recostado en la cama matrimonial que compartía con su pareja, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina bata de baño color negro.

Reborn había salido a una misión, por lo tanto se quedaría solo esa noche, eso le provoco cierto fastidio y resentimiento a su _Jefe_.

Maldijo una vez más al Omnívoro Tsunayoshi y se puso su ropa de dormir, que consistía en una yukata simple y nada más.

Al recostarse en la cama que compartía con el asesino, el aroma característico del hombre inundo sus sentidos arrullándolo hasta dormirse.

Hibari despertó al sentir una mano recorrer sus muslos y abrió sus ojos metalizados preparándose para atacar hasta que su mirada se topo con otra mucho más oscura, cautivadora y penetrante.

Su carnívoro había regresado, lleno de sangre (de la cual estaba seguro, no le pertenecía) y _esa mirada _en el rostro.

-ah…buenos reflejos Hibari-murmuro Reborn con sorna mientras detenía con su mano izquierda las tonfas de su amante, la derecha nunca abandono sus caricias.

-Al parecer fue una buena caza, Bebe-respondió mordazmente el menor (a pesar de que ambos hombres parecían tener la misma edad) sabiendo cuanto molestaba al Arcobaleno ser llamado de esa manera y soltando sus tonfas, las cuales cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo de la habitación y soltando un ligero jadeo cuando su yukata _nueva_ quedo completamente destrozada a causa de la brusquedad del otro hombre.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, y sabes que detesto repetirme-gruño el de las patillas acercándose lentamente al cuello expuesto de su amante y mordiendo ferozmente dejando entrever un hilo de sangre y ganándose un gemido extasiado –Mis marcas están comenzando a desaparecer-dijo distraídamente mientras recorría con ojos hambrientos el cuerpo desnudo del antiguo prefecto de Namimori , el cual por cierto se encontraba cubierto de numerosos chupetones y marcas de dientes con apariencia dolorosa.

-entonces solo vuelve a hacerlas-ronroneo el de ojos grises invirtiendo las posiciones y quedando sentado encima del estomago de Reborn con una media sonrisa descarada.

-hn…-sonrió el hombre de las patillas correspondiendo de inmediato al desafío, Hibari chasqueo la lengua al ver como la sangre manchaba sus finas sabanas blancas, las cuales eran capricho del Arcobaleno por cierto, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Con lentitud tortuosa se deshizo del saco del hombre, el cual estaba completamente destrozado, luego la corbata y la camisa. En algún momento de su llegada Reborn se había sacado su preciada fedora la cual había desaparecido junto con Leon, el camaleón mascota del asesino.

Hibari acaricio con sus manos la piel desnuda bajo la yema de sus dedos, que no era para nada suave y delicada, era áspera y llena de cicatrices, cosa que le fascinaba.

Reborn tenía su mirada ónix fija en los ojos metalizados de Kyoya, sin embargo la advertencia en los ojos del de las patillas le hizo saber que el juego no duraría mucho así que sin más Kyoya lo beso.

No fue un beso dulce ni cariñoso, fue un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria, en la que ambas partes luchaban fogosamente por tener el control, la temperatura comenzaba a subir y se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, sin embargo la separación no duro mucho ya que el Arcobaleno había tomado el mando y ahora se encontraba atacando el cuello de su pareja dejando notorias marcas cubiertas de sangre.

Pero eso al de ojos grises no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho su vena masoquista lo obligaba a disfrutar y lo demostraba rozando su miembro desnudo y semi-despierto contra la tela del pantalón de Reborn.

Eso los frustro de sobremanera así que haciendo uso de su experiencia se deshizo rápidamente de los pantalones y bóxers del poseedor del chupete del sol, mientras se fundían en un fogoso beso.

-¡Ah!-gimió el antiguo prefecto del demonio al sentir como sus nalgas eran apretadas con la fuerza suficiente como para lastimarlo y causarle placer.

-Kyoya…Hazlo –ordeno Reborn con la voz ronca, el japonés asintió bajándose y tragando la prominente erección de su pareja causando que lanzara un gruñido de placer.

Reborn sentía un morboso placer por follarse la boca de Kyoya en especial en noches como esta, después de una buena batalla y masacre.

Así que teniendo un firme agarre en su cabellera Reborn marco el ritmo que quería, y estuvieron así por varios minutos retorciéndose y gruñendo de placer hasta que el Sicario lo aparto bruscamente e invirtió las posiciones.

Ahora era Kyoya quien estaba abajo, pero su mirada desafiante y orgullosa demostraba su espíritu carnívoro a pesar de estar a punto de ser follado por el asesino numero 1.

Eso encendió a Reborn de sobremanera y con un movimiento tosco le abrió las piernas y se introdujo en el sin preparación alguna.

-ARG…-soltó Hibari sin poder evitarlo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, el grito fue una mezcla de dolor y placer, así que con un ligero movimiento de las caderas a modo de permiso fue suficiente para que Reborn comenzara a moverse, primero con movimientos lentos sintiendo como la sangre lubricaba su pene y deleitándose con los leves sonidos y las lagrimas que se acumularon en los ojos de Hibari, lagrimas que nunca soltaría.

-Ngh…ahí –aulló Hibari cuando en una de las estocadas toco su punto sensible y fue cuando la cosa salió de control.

Los movimientos de Reborn se hicieron cada vez mas rápidos y salvajes, sus manos apretaban las nalgas de Kyoya con tanta fuera que las marcas de sus dedos quedaran allí.

El prefecto estaba completamente perdido en su placer y cuando alzo la mano para ocuparse de su desatendido miembro la mano de Reborn se lo impidió y para su tortura la mano lo envolvió e impidió que se corriera.

-a-ah…car..Ngh…R-Reborn..sueltaa..mm-murmuro el antiguo prefecto tratando de darle al de las patillas una mirada fulminante y fallando miserablemente.

Reborn se acerco lentamente al oído de su pareja y le susurro:

-Eres mío, y yo decidiré cuando puedes correrte-el tono de voz tan dominante en la voz les hombre le causo un estremecimiento para deleite de este que se alejo y comenzó a follarselo con más ímpetu ganándose varios aullidos de placer-Dilo, di que me perteneces-ordeno.

-Ahh…yo..mmmhg-se negó Kyoya tratando de mantener su dignidad y orgullo pero luego soltó un grito al sentir como él arremetía con más fuerza en su interior.

-Dilo y te permitiré correrte-volvió a decir Reborn con sus ojos negros fijos en los de Kyoya, el también estaba en su límite, pero Kyoya tendría que rendirse primero.

-ah…mm….soy..si..ah…t-tuyo -gruño Hibari con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza y humillación, Reborn sonrió ante eso y libero al pene de Kyoya, logrando que este se corriera estrepitosamente siendo seguido por el sicario de inmediato.

-Eres un bastardo…-gruño entre jadeos Kyoya claramente mosqueado por haber tenido que decir algo como eso.

-Cállate y duerme-espeto Reborn antes de quedar dormido, de esa forma tan espeluznante suya.

Hibari volvió a dar un último gruñido y se acomodo para dormir, cayendo preso del cansancio se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Con una ligera sonrisa que luego negaría a toda costa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OMAKE

A la mañana siguiente nadie se extraño que ninguno de los dos se apareciera en el comedor.

-ah…-suspiro cansadamente Tsuna y luego miro a sus guardianes y Bianchi que tenía un aura asesina rodeándola, la pobre aun no podía superarlo –¿Ahora a quien le toca llevarles el desayuno?-todos señalaron al pobre Lambo de quince años, Tsuna volvió a suspirar y sintió pena por su guardián mas joven, pero lo envió porque de otra forma seria él el enviado .

Al escuchar los gritos proferidos decidió llamar a Shamal mientras enviaba a Haru para traerlo, ya que ella era la única a la que no lastimaban…beneficios de ser mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…..-la autora esta recibiendo una transfucion de sangre-..ah e-eso fue lo mas –se desmaya y luego la socorren- fue jodidamente ASOMBROSO! LOL creo que soy la única persona tan loca como para hacer algo de esa pareja .w.

Dejen Reviews mis queridos y díganme si les gusto, si no les gusto (pero no insulten ewe), si les traumo o si quieren una continuación -w-

Ahora seguire con mis demás proyectos…y si quieren ver mas de esta pareja (oh si .w.) pueden pasar a Colección de Drabbles de KHR allí esta un pequeño y sensual drabble de esta pareja.

Eso es todo por ahora! Quizá mas tarde este alzando algo mas .w./

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: Kyo-chan no se pudo levantar en Diaaas.


End file.
